


Don't Leave Me Tommy

by Suiketsin



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Ben/Gally mentioned, Bottom Newt, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Gally says use protection, James Dashner needs to make Newtmas canon, M/M, Minho is a perv, Newtmas feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Maze Runner Spoilers, Thomas goes in the maze, maze runner - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiketsin/pseuds/Suiketsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is also on Fanfiction.net under the same name and author.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________<br/>Newtmas feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Fanfiction.net under the same name and author.  
> 20 comments for a sequel.

Newt’s POV  
It took me a second to process what he was doing. By the time I reached out for his arm, it was too late. He was already in the maze.  
Everybody was silent for a minute.  
“Tommy!” I screamed, running up to the wall. “No, no, no!” I pounded on the maze door. “Come back to me Tommy.” I whispered to no one.  
I kept pounding on the maze doors. I didn’t realize that I was crying, “Tommy.” I whispered again to myself.  
I slumped to the ground, putting my head in my hands. My whole body was shaking violently from my sobs. Someone put a hand on my shoulder.  
“You love him don’t you?” Gally said, off to my left.  
I tried to respond but it came out more as a whimper.  
“He’ll come back.” Chuck said.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

I stayed by the doors until sunrise.  
I shot up when I heard the rumble of the doors opening.  
When the doors opened fully I ran to the entrance and looked out. No one was there.  
“Come on,” Gally said, “He’s not coming back.”  
A new round of sobs formed in my throat. A tear slipped out of my eye. He wasn’t coming back. My Tommy wasn’t coming back.   
“I can’t believe it.” Wes said.  
I turned around in a hopeful manner.  
There he was, carrying Alby with him. Minho was there too, but I didn’t care at the moment.  
My Tommy was back.  
I rushed forward. Thomas must have seen my red eyes from crying and let go of Alby and wrapped his arms around me.  
“Don’t ever leave me again.” I sobbed into his chest.  
“I promise Newt, I promise.” He said to me as he rubbed my back.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

A couple minutes later we found ourselves in the Homestead. Alby was lying on a cot. Jeff was tending a wound on Thomas’ forearm.  
It was as if Jeff could feel the sexual tension.  
“I’ll be back in a little bit.” Said Jeff. He then left, shaking his head and smiling.  
Thomas cupped my face in his hands, brushing his thumb over my cheek.  
“Thomas,” I said, holding back my sobs, “I thought you were dead.”  
“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He responded.  
He saw a tear fall out of my eye. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. You can cry.” He pulled me to his chest.  
“I thought I lost you forever.” I sobbed into his chest, practically sitting in his lap.  
Jeff walked back in, seeing our position, and walked out.  
I pulled my head away from Tommy’s chest and looked at him.  
He was staring at me. I stared into his eyes and without a sound started leaning forward. My forehead rested on his.  
Bang!  
The door was thrown open and Gally stormed in, making Thomas jump. Knocking me off his lap. He reached out to catch me and fell off the chair as well, landing on top of me.  
“Well,” Gally said, “What’s going on in here?”  
“Ummm,” Thomas said, “We were talking.”  
“Sure,” Gally scoffed, “That’s what it totally looks like.”  
“Go away Gally!” I shouted at him.  
“Sure, I’ll you leave to it.” He said, winking at us.  
He walked over to the door and said, “Don’t forget protection.”  
Thomas threw the nearest object at him, which happened to be his leather belt.  
Gally just laughed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
“Wait,” Thomas said, “You guys have condoms here?”  
“Yeah,” I responded, “We get a twenty pack every month. By the time the next pack arrives there are only like two left.”  
“Who uses them?” Thomas asked me.  
“No one really knows. We all blame each other. Of course, I’ve never used them.”  
I noticed for the first time that Thomas was on top of me.  
“Well,” I said, “can you get off me?”  
“Nah,” Thomas said with a smirk, “I quite like this position.”  
I blushed and tried to hide my face.  
He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my head to look at him.  
He kept on staring at me even when I looked away.  
“Stop,” I said.  
“Stop what?” Thomas asked me.  
“Staring at me like you want to bloody kiss me.”  
“Because I do.” Thomas said.  
I looked at him. He was still on top of me. His fingers still under my chin. I moved my hands to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Our foreheads were touching. He leaned even closer to me, if that was possible. Our lips slightly brushed.  
Our lips pressed together with more force. My hands automatically tangled into his messy brown hair.  
I heard a cough from by the door. Our lips disconnected and Thomas lifted his head to see Minho, Gally, Frypan, Winston, and Jeff by the door.  
Thomas rolled off of me and stood up, helping me up. We were both standing close to each other. Tommy was still holding my hand.  
“What are you doing?” Minho asked us.  
“Um…nothing.” Thomas stuttered out.  
“Cause that’s what it looks like.” Said Jeff, “Let’s go guys.” He said, shoving everyone out.  
“But I want to see this.” Minho complained.  
Jeff just shoved him out the door, giving us thumbs up and closing the door behind him.  
“We probably shouldn’t be doing this in here.” I said.  
“I completely agree with you.” Thomas said in response.  
“Come on.” I said, pulling him towards the door.  
I lead him out the door of the Homestead and started going towards the woods.  
We walked to the back of the woods, where two of the walls intersected. The Glades hangout place with blankets and pillow laid out.  
I sat down on the blanket, beckoning Thomas over.  
He sat down next to me. I put my leg over him so I was straddling him. He pulled me down on him and kissed me. My hand was tangled in his hair. He had his fingers on the waistband of my pants. I moved my hands from his hair to the hem of his shirt. Getting the message he pulled it over his head and resumed the kiss.  
“Your turn.” He mumbled against my lips.  
He moved his hands from my pants to my shirt and pulled it over my head. I reattached my lips to his.  
A couple minutes later I pulled away slightly and said, “Anyone can walk by and see us, you know.”  
“That’s the fun in it.” Thomas said, grabbing my waist and pulling me into a kiss again. “Do you really need these?” he says tugging at my pants.  
I pull him back to my lips and shake my head. I feel my pants slide down my waist and hit the blanket. He pulls me closer; I’m still in his lap. I feel something poking my leg, I grow hard at that.  
Tommy’s hands slide up my back sending shivers down my spine. I think of where this is going to go, I’m going to lose my virginity, wait am I? I’m honestly not sure.   
He flips me over so my back is against the blanket and he is hovering over me.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Thomas asked me.  
I don’t do anything besides pulling him in for another long kiss.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
My hands wandered down to his pants and tugged on them. He removed his hands from my back to undo his pants.  
Me being the impatient one growled and put my hands over his and moved them out of the way so I could undo his pants for him.  
“They won’t unbutton.” I growled at Thomas.  
“Maybe if you tried with your teeth they’d come undone.” Tommy suggested.  
I automatically brought my mouth down to the button and pulled at it. It came undone. I dragged his pants down with my teeth and came face-to-face with his boxers.  
I paused for a second and nipped at Thomas’ stomach slightly before moving up back to his lips.  
We were kissing more passionate then we had before. He then slipped a hand down my boxers. I moaned loudly into the kiss.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Minho’s POV  
I heard a loud moan from where I was lying down. I sat up. There as another load moan coming from the woods. I stood up to see who was getting it on this time. Last time I heard a moan like that I walked into Gally and Ben doing it out in the woods. Of course I came in right at the wrong time so after they were finished they yelled at me for like two hours, waking everyone up.  
I went towards the woods and followed the path to where the two maze walls intersected.  
I heard another loud moan and followed the sound of it.  
You wouldn’t believe what I saw. I saw Thomas and Newt making out in the blanketed corner. Thomas had his hand in Newt’s boxers and Newt was moaning loudly.  
I paused and turned around. Hoping they wouldn’t see me, walked back towards the Homestead.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Thomas’ POV  
After he pulled down my pants with his teeth he nipped my stomach lightly making me suppress a moan. As soon as he had nipped my stomach his lips were attached to mine once again. I smoothly slipped my hand down his underwear and touched him. He moaned loudly in pleasure.  
I continued touching him and making him wither under me. Practically begging me to take him right then and there.  
I wasn’t doing much better. My erection was painfully hard.  
“I need you.” Newt moaned into my mouth.  
“Be patient.” I growled at him.  
My free hand wandered down to the waist line of his boxers. Newt moved his mouth off mine and started kissing up and down my neck.  
I groaned when he started to suck on a sensitive spot under my ear lobe.  
Newt ran his hands down my stomach and over my legs then back up again.  
I pulled slightly on his boxers, taking my hand out of his underwear. He whimpered at the loss of my touch.  
I pulled down his boxers completely, I tossed them aside. Newt whimpered at the cold air hitting him.  
“Your turn.” He repeated.  
He yanked my boxers down in one pull and tossed them away.  
I reached up and grabbed a blanket out of the pile, covering us up.  
“Wait,” I said, “We don’t have any condoms.”  
I didn’t think I had any STD’s, but I wasn’t sure.  
“It will be fine.” Newt said, reattaching our lips once again.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR


End file.
